1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing head for ejecting ink onto a recording medium to thereby perform printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printing head has been described in JP-A-9-314836 (see FIGS. 1 and 2). In the inkjet printing head, ink from a common ink chamber is distributed into a plurality of pressure chambers, that is, pressure generation chambers arranged along a direction. In the inkjet printing head, an actuator unit including a piezoelectric vibration plate is stuck to a flow path unit in which the common ink chamber and nozzles are formed. When pressure generated by the piezoelectric vibration plate is applied to ink in any pressure chamber selected from the plurality of pressure chambers, ink is ejected from a nozzle connected to the selected pressure chamber. Cavities are provided in portions between the common ink chamber and the pressure chambers in the flow path unit so that the cavities can suppress crosstalk in which vibration generated in a pressure chamber is transmitted to the common ink chamber to induce change in pressure in the other pressure chambers. In the inkjet printing head described in JP-A-9-314836, all the pressure chambers are opposite to the common ink chamber, so that the positional relation between the common ink chamber and each pressure chamber is common to all the pressure chambers. In addition, the shape of each cavity is common to all the pressure chambers.